


Snow day

by CustardCreamies



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing in Oxford. Joan decides to take a walk in the snow and Morse finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyOfTheNightMorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheNightMorse/gifts).



> Written for my friend, I really needed to finish and upload this fic so here it is.

The first snowfall always made Joan happy. Snow was always so peaceful and soft and the white fluffy powder gave the old Oxford buildings that much more of a mystery feel.

She could hardly wait to go out in it. Of course at her age she shouldn't be so childish but she had loved snow for as long as she could remember.

After a quick change into warmer gear she raced across the hallway and threw open the door.

And that was when she almost collided with DC Morse who was just about to knock.

Morse raised an eyebrow as she struggled to stand upright "are you okay, miss Thursday?" he asked her, a glint of amusement in his eye.

Joan found herself blushing furiously and she straightened out her attire, trying to look dignified after her almost tumble. "I'm fine thank you, Morse. Just late for work" she cough slightly. There wasn't any work, she just wanted to go out in the snow.

Morse nodded his head slightly, a small smile on his face "is your father around? I'm here to pick him up"

Joan was about to reply when she heard her father's voice drift down the hall "is that Morse, Joan?"

"Yes dad!" she shouted back to him before turning back to Morse "anyway, gotta go" she flashed him a apologetic smile before dashing past him and out the gate.

She didn't see Morse's smile as he watched her run up the street.

As soon as she was out of sight of Morse, Joan slowed down. Trying to catch her breath. That had been embarrassing! Shaking the thought from her head, Joan told herself that she had earned it to be a little childish and set about the snowy streets, kicking up tiny piles of the snow and trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Pretty soon, the minutes turned to hours and passed without Joan noticing. It was only when she heard a familiar voice did she look up from her wanderings.

"and this is what you do in work, do you Miss Thursday?"

It was Morse. He was driving up alongside her, his smile was teasing.

"I uh...I" Joan stuttered. Morse had just caught her messing around in the snow like a kid.

But Morse didn't seem to care as he reached across and opened the passenger door open "come on, I'll give you a lift home" he offered.

Joan thought for a minute before sliding into the passenger seat and closing the door behind her.

They drove along in silence for a few minutes before Morse asked "so..why were you messing around in the snow?"

Joan blushed again and answered "I just loved the snow as a kid. You know, the quiet, the sharp air. I can't help myself but just be a kid again when I see it" she turned away, expecting him to laugh at her but when he didn't she turned to look. He had a soft smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

He blinked then shook his head "it's nothing, just. I don't see why you're so embarrassed"

"Really?" she raises an eyebrow "you don't think it's childish to play out in the snow like a kid?"

He shakes his head "no, it's a sort of nostalgia, isn't it? Nothing wrong with that"

Joan smiled "no, there isn't" she settled down more comfortably in the seat. Morse was certainly interesting.

They sat in silence for a while until Joan's house came into view. As Morse drove the car to the gate, Joan found herself wishing the ride had been longer.

"Well...thank you for the lift" Joan said quietly as she unbuckled her seatbelt "and thanks for, you know. Not laughing at me about the snow thing" she blushed while she said that.

"It's no problem, Miss Thursday. But can I ask you something?" Morse asked her and she turned to look at him, wondering what was going to be asked of her.

"Would you mind doing me the honour of going on a date with me?" Morse asked, now the shy one.

Joan paused for a moment before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, when he looked up at her stunned, she laughed "that's a yes, Morse. You can pick me up tomorrow at eight" she said, grinning at him.

Morse returned her smile "I'll be there, thank you Miss Thursday"

"Goodbye, Morse. See you tomorrow" Joan said as she opened the door and got out of the car.

"Goodbye, Miss Thursday" Morse replied.

"It's Joan, Morse"

"Very well, goodbye, Joan"

Joan smiled as she shut the car door behind her and walked through the gate and towards the house, who knew snow held surprising things like this?


End file.
